


Tumblr Miscellany 2014

by welkinalauda (iiii)



Series: Salvaged from Tumblr [4]
Category: Leverage, Tumblr - Fandom
Genre: I blame the patriarchy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 07:09:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16949346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iiii/pseuds/welkinalauda





	Tumblr Miscellany 2014

[2/18/14](http://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/77150174632/drst-i-love-eliot-right-here-because-its)

The thing I noticed was how Nate held his tongue until Eliot said out loud, yes, even though I don’t kill people any more, I will kill this man for making you cry, and *then* Nate broke in with, but he won’t have to because I have this other Plan of Revenge we should do instead.  

I’m still not sure if Show meant that for Nate not having something pat to say in the face of Parker’s tears, being surprised by Eliot’s declaration, and having to come up with an alternative very quickly, -or- Nate keeping still in order to maneuver Eliot into saying on behalf of the team, we take it very seriously when others hurt you and we will stop those who hurt you by any means necessary.  

I like the second one better.

* * *

 

[2/23/14](http://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/77638988115/soloporsertu-destronomics-the-skyler-white)

“Must you be right, at a time like this?” he demanded.  "It is unbecoming in a woman.“

– Suzette Haden Elgin

* * *

[3/20/14](http://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/80228264540/megpie71-tortoiseshelldreams-starrla89)

I would have been about 22 or 23, at the wedding reception of a couple of my high school friends.  A bunch of us were standing around at the edge of the dance floor.  One of the groom’s frat brothers came bopping up and announced to the group that he’d danced with every woman there.  I knew exactly what he meant - he’d danced with my eldest sister, the bride’s younger sister, the maid of honor, and a particular two of the bride’s college friends.

“You haven’t danced with me yet,” I said, and he looked like he’d bitten a wasp.

I remember that incident specially because I actually said something in the moment.  But it isn’t rare for a guy to start talking to me about “women” as though it’s a group that neither he nor I belong to.  I keep meaning to interrupt and ask, if I am not a woman in your taxonomy, sir, how do you classify me?  What exactly is it you think I am?

* * *

[4/21/14](http://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/83393948187/i-have-no-one-to-share-this-memory-with-who-wont)

I was in Whole Foods, in a really shitty mood (due, I thought, to the horribleness of my fellow shoppers, and I now think it was an early-ish bit of what’s ramping up to a full-blown case of agoraphobia), and there I was in the freezer aisle hating them all when the album version of Born Under Punches started playing over the store speakers.  I smiled and danced along to familiar rhythms and was happy for 3 ½ minutes… then the song ended, and I was almost instantly angry again. 

* * *

[4/30/14](http://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/84389413704/drst-white-person-on-psychedelics-wow)

There’s something about privilege that really messes with your pattern recognition.

* * *

[8/6/14](http://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/94029961549/pervocracy-onnastik-cythesomething)

I thought that vampires represented the predations of the aristocracy (which, yes, includes the sexual menace of dudes who can rape without repercussion), while zombies represent the perils of the proles.  So when the mass-media machine promotes vampires as woobies to be cuddled, and zombies as a truly dangerous menace to be fought at all costs, that’s class warfare propaganda there.

* * *

[9/8/14](http://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/96958703559/jackscarab-hed-be-home-in-time-would-a-minute)  **Terry Pratchett, _Thud!_**

The bit in the ellipsis pissed me off.  It’s all well and good that Sam Vimes cares about keeping promises to his kid.  I’m for that bit.  

But the part where the Watch stops rush hour traffic all the way across town because the commander let time get away from him and he might be late getting home to read his boy a story?  That’s Sam Vimes being part of the 1%, and not giving a good goddamn how many other parents are going to be breaking promises to their children that evening because they’re stuck in a traffic jam.  A traffic jam the police made because Sam Vimes is their commander, so Sam Vimes’s kid  _matters_ , and other people’s children  _don’t_.

Sam Vimes is the guy who used to meditate on how ‘privilege’ meant 'private law,’ and the horrors that ensued from privilege in practice.  And now we’re being asked to applaud the motive - beautiful parental devotion - and ignore the outcome - Sam Vimes’s personal police force fucking up everyone else’s day so Sam Vimes won’t be a minute late.  

No.

[#Sam Vimes jumps the shark](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/Sam-Vimes-jumps-the-shark)

* * *

[9/30/14](http://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/98873103284/vixyish-seananmcguire-troylerhart)

“When I wrote a book devoted to gender differences in ways of speaking, I sent the manuscript to five male colleagues, asking them to alert me to any interpretation, phrasing or wording that might seem unfairly negative toward men. Even so, when the book came out, I encountered responses like that of the television talk show host who, after interviewing me, turned to the audience and asked if they thought I was male-bashing.

Leaping upon a poor fellow who affably nodded in agreement, she made him stand and asked, "Did what she said accurately describe you?” “Oh, yes,” he answered. “That’s me exactly.” ‘And what she said about women – does that sound like your wife?“ "Oh yes,” he responded. “That’s her exactly.”  **“Then why do you think she’s male-bashing?”**  He answered, with disarming honesty,  **“Because she’s a woman and she’s saying things about men.”**

To say anything about women and men without marking oneself as either feminist or anti-feminist, male-basher or apologist for men seems as impossible for a woman as trying to get dressed in the morning without inviting interpretations of her character. Sitting at the conference table musing on these matters, I felt sad to think that we women didn’t have the freedom to be unmarked that the men sitting next to us had. Some days you just want to get dressed and go about your business. But if you’re a woman, you can’t, because there is no unmarked woman.“

– Deborah Tannen, "Marked Women, Unmarked Men,” The New York Times Magazine, June 20, 1993.

[http://faculty.georgetown.edu/tannend/nyt062093.htm](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Ffaculty.georgetown.edu%2Ftannend%2Fnyt062093.htm&t=YjI1ZmRkZWQyNTg1ZGMwYjI1MzY4NWQ4NDQ0NWUwN2Q0M2U5OWU0MSxkaldPNUlreQ%3D%3D&b=t%3A0uBFBznWrCGtBXYYAWqPPA&p=http%3A%2F%2Fwelkinalauda.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F98873103284%2Fvixyish-seananmcguire-troylerhart&m=1)

Bolding mine.

* * *

 

[10/3/14](http://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/99059131894/justice4mikebrown-x-wait-i-thought-the) Ferguson

Wait, I thought the city there was getting some ridiculous portion of its revenue from arresting people and levying fines.  [Which we’d call ‘kidnapping and extortion’ if someone without a badge did it.]  

[http://www.governing.com/topics/public-justice-safety/gov-ferguson-missouri-court-fines-budget.html](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.governing.com%2Ftopics%2Fpublic-justice-safety%2Fgov-ferguson-missouri-court-fines-budget.html&t=NDYxMTQ5ODc1YTI2MjliMmUwYjI0YjgyYzJmYTMyMzIxNmRkNGM4OSxlMVIyenZhOA%3D%3D&b=t%3A0uBFBznWrCGtBXYYAWqPPA&p=http%3A%2F%2Fwelkinalauda.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F99059131894%2Fjustice4mikebrown-x-wait-i-thought-the&m=1)

So - even if you can get past the part about treating the entire local economy as appropriate collateral damage, which,  **NO**  - wouldn’t a reduction in the sales and property tax bases simply encourage the city to lean even harder on the kidnapping-and-extortion revenue stream?

* * *

 

[10/5/14](http://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/99264061049/steppauseturnpausepivotstepstep-bittergrapes) **Professors on Food Stamps: The shocking true story of academia in 2014**

Meanwhile, college tuition has been increasing at something like five times the rate of inflation.

* * *

[10/9/14](http://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/99569855569/bapgeek2geekbap-they-were-prepping-for-riots)

And anything that happens next will be accounted a “riot.”  Anything.

[#quis custodiet ipsos custodes?](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/quis-custodiet-ipsos-custodes%3F)

* * *

[ 10/29/14](http://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/101312241549/below-my-window)  **Below my window...**

 

I can hear the sound of the Giants having won the series.  

If prior experience holds, I’m going to go on hearing it until about 3am.

 [#Giants win!](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/Giants-win%21)[#w00t!](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/w00t%21)

* * *

 

[10/29/14](http://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/101318233724/drst-tora42-to-hell-with-that-i-wanna-see) (Why do dudes always have to go to the catfight option?)

 Because they believe that all relationships are, at their core, based on violently established hierarchy.  The idea that people could work cooperatively toward common goals and then biff off for margs without ever having a tussle for dominance is beyond their ken.

[#I blame the patriarchy](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/I-blame-the-patriarchy)

* * *

[10/31/14](http://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/101428556914/deanswingsbothways-lets-play-who-has-the)

Very nice.  :)

I’m doing Devil With a Blue Dress On (blue dress, horns) again this year.  When the horns get pinchy, I take them off, and become The Devil in Disguise.

[#Halloween costumes](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/Halloween-costumes) [#low effort version](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/low-effort-version)

* * *

[11/23/14](http://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/103433264394/hey-as-a-gay-guy-i-frequently-compliment-women-i)

Also: dude, go back and read [Schrodinger’s Rapist](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fkateharding.net%2F2009%2F10%2F08%2Fguest-blogger-starling-schrodinger%25E2%2580%2599s-rapist-or-a-guy%25E2%2580%2599s-guide-to-approaching-strange-women-without-being-maced%2F&t=OWQ0OTkzNGU4YWM1NTMwOTcxZTk1NmQwM2E2MThkYjQ2ZjExZWI4MixnOTdSZkpZMA%3D%3D&b=t%3A0uBFBznWrCGtBXYYAWqPPA&p=http%3A%2F%2Fwelkinalauda.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F103433264394%2Fhey-as-a-gay-guy-i-frequently-compliment-women-i&m=1).  You will notice that the advice in the article is all about observing the  **specific**  woman with whom you wish to interact, and reading the  **specific**  signals that  **specific**  woman is sending at the  **specific**  moment you wish to interact with her.  You will further note that a whole lot of the comments are about trying to re-genericize interactions with women, to insist that all women at all times in all places do like x, or that all women at all times in all places don’t like y.  There were a whole lot of guys sincerely affronted by the idea that it was on them to deal with women as non-fungible individuals with non-fungible lives.

If you can’t be bothered to deal with women as non-fungible individuals, if you can’t or won’t put in the effort to figure out whether the specific woman in front of you is in the mood to be interrupted by a total stranger right that minute, then please keep your  ~~compliments~~  entitled bullshit to yourself.  

Gay or not.

[#Schrodinger's Rapist](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/Schrodinger%27s-Rapist) [#street harassment](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/street-harassment)

* * *

[12/25/14](http://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/106205652624/i-quit-ten-years-ago-but-damn-i-want-a-cigarette)

I quit ten years ago, but damn, I want a cigarette right now.

* * *

[12/31/14](http://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/106697489649/repost-do-not-reblog-tag-10-people-you-want-to)

_Repost. Do not reblog. Tag 10 people you want to get to know better._

Tagged by [messier51](http://messier51.tumblr.com/)

 **Name:**  too paranoid to say.  My first name translates into modern English as ‘Warbucks’ or 'booty’.  
**Nicknames:**  Beth, Bethie, Buffy, Buff (“Buffy” is from a running joke among the afternoon DJs on KROQ in the summer of '85, not Whedon.  I dragged several unwilling people to see the BtVS movie in the theater because “omg, that’s my  _name_!”  They insisted I buy the first round afterward, to make up for it.)  
**Birthday:**  2/4/68  
**Gender:**  bluestocking  
**Sexual orientation:**  north  
**Height:**  5’7”   
**Favorite color:**  Green, I guess?  Maybe?  I don’t really have one.  I mean, I do have definite opinions about what color a kitchen should be painted (yellow) and the best colors for a car (red or racing green), and I don’t like orange much, except on oranges.  But I don’t have a general favorite.  
**Time and date of current moment:**  12:45 AM 12/31/14  
**Average hours of sleep:**  <6\.  I wake up a lot.  I’m nibbling around the buying of a new bed, in hopes of changing that.  
**Last thing I googled:**  acorn earrings.


End file.
